Talk:Yang Xiao Long/@comment-31903320-20170504032354/@comment-4010415-20170505020910
It's only filler if there's no plot, character stuff, world building, or lore, and considering that the imaginary alternate volume 4 that I described would have * Had character stuff with RNJR, with us getting to see them deal with their grief and grow as characters through that (thus developing), as well as watch them grow through actively learning to be better fighters * Had character stuff with Weiss, through us getting to learn about her family and their interactions with each other, maybe even establish a conflict between Weiss and Jacques a hell of a lot better than the real volume 4 did (since they would actually have time to do it) * Given us world building through Blake and Sun traveling Sanus and us getting to see actual Faunus discrimination outside of Weiss (who had a reason, with the White Fang's attacks on her family), Roman (who was an asshole to everyone but Neo), and Cardin (who was an equal opportunity bully and an asshole to everyone) * Still introduced Oscar It wouldn't have been filler. They could also show villain stuff with Salem's group during the alternate volume 4. And the timeskip really was poorly executed! Saiyan is not saying that all timeskips are bad. This timeskip in particular was poorly done because we were expected to believe that * Weiss sat on her ass in her room for 6-8 months and somehow barely saw anyone in her family during that time. * Ironwood told Weiss that Atlas Academy's classes will be back in session soon. If it's been 6-8 months, then why has it taken so long for classes to start up again? * It took 6-8 months for Blake to notice Sun was following her?? Even though she was paranoid as all hell throughout that entire time??? * It's been 6-8 months, and they've just now been having talks with Atlas officials about repairing the CCT. I wonder why Atlas didn't send people sooner than that. * After 6-8 months, Vale's council still has all air traffic with no direct correlation to evacuation banned. What, it's taken them 6-8 months to evacuate people? * So, it's taken 6-8 months for them to confirm that Adam was present at the Fall of Beacon? * It apparently took 6-8 months for Yang's prosthetic arm to arrive in the mail. I'm not sure whether we can believe that or not. This prosthetic was made in Atlas - the kingdom that is renowned for its technological advancements. Ironwood had his top scientists build it for her. Surely it didn't take a long-ass time to build. So, the question is how long it realistically would've taken for them to build it and have it delivered. * It has taken 6-8 months for Salem to decide to tell Tyrian to look for the Spring Maiden. She changed the mission to searching for Ruby, but still. * In general, it has taken 6-8 months for Salem to set to work on moving her plans forward. Hell, even the mini timeskips throughout volume 4 were not handled well because they did a terrible job of showing the passage of time! How long were Blake and Sun in Menagerie? We don't know. It felt like a single day, but it apparently wasn't, considering Sun's line "Your mom said White Fang members don't wear masks in Menagerie. But I saw one at the market yesterday! I even have a picture!" So, they were there at least two days? I'm sure if he saw the WF member on the day that he and Blake arrived, in the episode "Menagerie", he would've pointed them out.